


Inappropriate Office Behavior

by honeypepero (bamkam)



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, it was only a matter of time before i wrote bjae bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamkam/pseuds/honeypepero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyo has very important business to take care of and Minhyuk couldn't care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Office Behavior

Minhyuk’s hands claw at the belt buckle, desperately trying to pry it open while his mouth trails over the exposed stomach, his teeth grazing over soft hipbones and lips sucking marks into the skin right above his waistband. Jaehyo’s quick to follow him, his fingers wrapping around his boyfriend’s and tugging in an attempt to get his damn hands out of his pants.

“Minhyuk! _Min_ hyuk, _no_! There’s no time I have a meeting in five minutes you can’t do this right now!” Jaehyo’s both commanding and begging, trying to keep his voice as low as possible so his poor receptionist doesn’t hear anything through the open door. Minhyuk pauses and looks up, eyes guilty and mouth curved into a frown as he lays his palms on boxer-clad hips. For a moment, Jaehyo thinks that he’s really going to stop, to back up and let him finally prepare for his meeting, and he lets out a relieved sigh, relaxing into his chair.

But then Minhyuk leans forward to run his tongue along the outline of Jaehyo’s half-hard cock, eyes never leaving his boyfriend’s as he massages the tops of pale thighs, a smirk blooming on his lips when Jaehyo shudders and automatically spreads his legs further apart.

“O-oh my god!” He moves quick, pressing hard kisses against Jaehyo’s hips, pelvis, thighs as he pulls down the band of the underwear, his tongue immediately swirling around the pink head, licking up the pre-come already collecting there. Jaehyo jerks and makes as if he’s going to stand up, but Minhyuk grabs his waist and firmly pushes him back into his seat. “Min- _no_ , th-the meeting! You can’t do this I-I have a—“ Their eyes meet, and Jaehyo watches helplessly, panting, as his boyfriend’s red lips stretch around his cock, giving a slow, _loud_ suck as he starts to bob his head. Fingers clutching the armrests, Jaehyo’s head hits the back of his chair and his eyes roll back when Minhyuk gives a particularly good suck on his head, and he frantically tries to keep his composure as he begs. “Minhyu- _uk_ , baby, _please_. F _uck_ , you know you’re good, you’re so _good_ but I have a _meeting_ you can’t do this-s-so, fuck, _good_!”

His fingers tangle in brunette hair, gripping and pulling as he bucks his hips, trying to force his cock even further down his boyfriend’s throat. In response, Minhyuk repositions himself into a better kneeling position and relaxes his throat, tears springing to the corners of his eyes as he gags slightly on the length, but giving complete control. Jaehyo gasps, and lets out a low moan as he watches his cock slide in and out of the slick mouth, his thumb brushing against his cheek where his dick presses against it. Startled, Minhyuk whines—the noise feeling so good against Jaehyo’s length—and he reaches in to cup his balls in retaliation, gently rolling them in his palm and causing his boyfriend to nearly spasm out of his seat, cramming a fist in his mouth to stem his loud, stuttering moans. Despite his mouth being busy, Minhyuk is obviously enjoying himself, from the loud, purposeful whimpers and groans that shake Jaehyo’s core to the devious winks he gives him, he doesn’t need to pull his dick out to know that his boyfriend would be smirking at him, and the thought alone makes Jaehyo thrust his cock into the waiting mouth with slightly more force, much to Minhyuk’s amusement.

Jaehyo almost completely forgets where they are until he hears the pattering of footsteps coming towards his door, and with a broken-off yelp he carefully guides the mouth off and shoves him away under the desk. Minhyuk fights him, whining as he tries to get even one last teasing lick in before being forced back onto his heels, and Jaehyo would think his pouting would look childish if it weren’t for the flushed cheeks and lips shining with spit and pre-come. Kicking the sneakers underneath his desk, he glares at him and holds a finger to his lips in a silent _be quiet_ before scrambling to re-organize his desk, hands flying to straighten pens, stack papers, just generally look busy and _not_ like he was busy getting his dick sucked.

“Gooood morning, sir!” A booming voice calls out as two men scurry into the office, folders and poster boards tucked under their arms, and Jaehyo realizes with dread that he still hasn’t zipped up his pants, so his softening cock is still exposed. His shoulders slump in defeat, and he heaves a kick in the direction of badly stifled giggling.

Quick on his toes, he covers his mouth with one hand to coughs hard a few times, the other going up in the air to ward off the apprehensive interns who freeze mid-step on their way over to shake his hand. “G-good morning, gentlemen! Please, forgive me if I d-don’t shake your hands, but I think I’m coming down with something. Please, just take a seat. Let’s get started.”

“Oh! Of course! I’m so sorry! Well then we will do our best to move this along as quickly as possible since you aren’t feeling well, and we know that you’re a busy, busy man, being the head of the department and all, sir! So—“

As he watches the workers instinctively fall back into the chairs, Jaehyo is grateful for his high position in the company, otherwise he’s not sure how effective that greeting would have been. Sighing from relief, one hand discreetly wanders down to nonchalantly cover his dick as he settles back in his chair and opens a folder at random. With a final warning glare down at Minhyuk—who simply grins and sticks his tongue out—he coughs again and prepares to pay attention.

“—the proposal works like this, sir. We would gather a sample of probably a hundred or so people—“

“Too small,” He cuts in, almost laughing when the interns struggle to correct themselves after seeing him make a note in his folder. There’s a small huff of laughter from below, and Jaehyo nudges his foot into what he assumes is Minhyuk’s side, warning him. His fingers tighten around his pen, however, when a hand lands on his thigh and slowly rubs up and down, fingers gently scratching at his inner thigh before moving higher to brush along his shaft. There’s a small, almost silent shift and Jaehyo isn’t quick enough—can’t even move an inch without giving himself away—to prevent Minhyuk from scooting closer to press the flat of his tongue against his head, hands already moving to gently grasp him and pump as his lips brush against the cockhead, giving it a gentle kiss. A quick glance down tells him that his boyfriend is grinning, teeth bared and eyes glinting with glee as his hand moves faster, thumb teasing along the vein and gently pressing into the slit, which forces Jaehyo to shift and cover his mouth to avoid letting any noises out. Luckily, the interns are too busy explaining some graph, their backs momentarily turned to him, and don’t notice.

Minhyuk is relentless, fingers dancing along the dripping cock as his lips and tongue work to get him off as quickly and silently as possible. Jaehyo’s hand spasms, shakily hovering over brown hair before moving to clench at the edge of the desk, his pen nearly tearing through the papers when he tries to distract himself with note-taking. He nearly jerks out of his seat when Minhyuk takes his cock all the way in and swallows, his throat constricting around him at the same time his fingers fondle his balls. The action causes the interns to hesitate in their speech, even lowering their notes.

“Ah, sir? Are you alright?” One of them—Jaehyo can’t tell who because his eyes keep fluttering closed with every toe-curling suck—reaches out to him, and he sharply pulls back with a shout.

“Y-yes, _yes_! I’m fine, I’m st-starting to, _ah_ , f-feel a little worse so can we possibly…?” He twirls a trembling finger in the air, signaling for them to _hurry up_ , and the interns react immediately, whispering and anxiously dissecting their notes to try to restart the presentation. Meanwhile, Minhyuk has started to unbutton his own jeans, and shoves a hand in to stroke himself when Jaehyo looks down, smirking around his cock.

“Oh, of _course_ , sir! I’m so sorry we’re moving so slow we can skip past all this it really isn’t that important to the whole thing. Let me see how about—“

Jaehyo can’t look away, staring as saliva and come drip down his boyfriend’s chin and neck, staining his t-shirt as he eagerly sucks him off, eyes slipping closed in arousal while he bobs his head in time to his strokes. When he lets out the tiniest of whimpers, Jaehyo can feel the rush of dizzying warmth begin to build in his stomach, and he snaps.

“You know what!” Slamming his hand on the desk and letting out another round of hard coughs, Jaehyo nearly throws his pen when he shuts his folder and leans over it. “I a- _ah_ -am suddenly feeling v-very ill and it s-s _eems_ that there needs to be more work done t-to your plan before we put it into motion. Let’s postpone this meet- _ah_ -meeting and we’ll p-pick it back up in a few days.” Glancing up, he sees two frozen interns staring back at him, fear clear in their eyes, and he groans in frustration. He’s barely able to control his hips anymore and his hand is fisting brown hair with white knuckles as his boyfriend brings him closer and closer to release, and Jaehyo _really_ doesn’t want to come with people in the room. He’s already lost enough dignity today.

Hardening his gaze, Jaehyo growls out a final “h-have a good _day_ , gentlemen” and the workers finally spring into action, hurriedly packing their things away and rushing out the door with a string of apologies cascading from their mouths, hoping that Jaehyo can look past their faults and start over again on good terms, which he distractedly nods to in response. The second the door closes Jaehyo’s forehead bangs against the desk and he lets out a long hiss as his entire body trembles, coming hard into Minhyuk’s mouth. “F-fuck, _Minhyuk!”_

There’s a long but quiet moan from below, and Jaehyo looks down in time to watch Minhyuk’s release; chest rapidly rising and falling as he struggles to take in enough air before choking on it, slick red lips curved into a large grin as he gets himself off with both hands, head tipping back and body going completely rigid as he strokes himself to completion, coming all over his shirt, jeans, and Jaehyo’s own work pants.

For a moment, Jaehyo just stares, breathing hard as he takes in the perfect image of his boyfriend post-orgasm—with his cloudy doe eyes and flushed cheeks—but then he huffs and bends over to sharply rap his knuckles against the top of Minhyuk’s head.

“You-you’re such an inconsiderate dick, Lee Minhyuk! I can’t believe you!” Minhyuk simply laughs as he rubs the sore spot, which only makes Jaehyo’s cheeks burn brighter. “How could you do something like _that_ when I’m in a meeting! You’re going to get me fired!”

“Oh, come on, Jaehyo. Everyone’s too afraid of you to even go to HR about anything, and you know it.” Rolling his eyes, he wheels Jaehyo away from him so he can climb out of the cramped space, only to immediately drag the chair back so he can settle himself into his boyfriend’s lap.

Jaehyo yelps but makes no move to push him off, instead resting his hands on the thin waist as he stutters out, “B-but that doesn’t mean that I can just do whatever I want around here!”

Humming, Minhyuk smiles and wraps his arms around Jaehyo’s neck, idly kicking his feet as he rubs their noses together before leaning down to give his neck a sharp bite at the same time he grinds his ass down against Jaehyo’s dick.

“Well, let’s see how far we can push it then.”


End file.
